The AfterMath With A Twist
by Nitro Prince of the Shadows
Summary: It's been awhile since the final duel between the pharoah and yugi to determine if they were destined to seperate or not,now,a new threat has come fourth,and has challenged a new arival to the gang,will he win?


_**Lee grabbed his duel disc, his card keys and his dueling deck and headed over to Yugi's place to hang out, possibley check out that new duel arena over at Kaiba Land. Kura had called earlier to tell Lee that she would meet him there. Lee stopped the car in the parking lot and put the parking brake on, once that was done, he stepped out of the car and locked the doors and set up the car alarm which by the way, was a custom made gatling gun stored in the trunk that came out when someone got too close, if they did get too close then they would get shot with frozen stinger paintballs. Lee stepped in the shop and walked into the one room where the gang was, he noticed that Yugi's girlfriend Tea was crying on her boyfriends shoulder. Kura ran up to Lee and wrapped her arms around him, balling her eyes out. **_

_**Lee looked at everyone and held her in his arms. "What happened, Joey?" He said looking slightly confused. "The Pharoah went back to the spirit thingy." Joey said, sighing in depression. Lee just stood there in shock and confusion. 'How could this happen?' Lee wondered, then he kissed the top of his girlfriend's head and held her close as she cried softly. Kaiba walked in, a little beaten up like he had just been in a duel with someone and slumped in the chair. "What the hell happened to you?" Lee asked him. "Probably some rookie beat him. Hehe." Joey said with a smirk on his face. "No, Wheeler, I didn't lose to you in a duel, as a matter of fact I havn't seen you all day." Seto said closing his eyes, then looking down at his duel disc. "Why you rich sonova!-" "Calm yourself Joey." Lee said raising his hand and cutting him off. **_

_**Joey looked down at his stomach and then at Yugi. "Eh, Yug? Got any grub?" Joey asked, hoping to get the answer he wants to hear. "Ya, there's some licrorice in the cupboard in the kitchen." Yugi said with a smile. "Peh, no wonder why Wheeler is second-rate, he thinks with his stomach and not his head." Seto said smartly. "Alright rich-boy, let's go!" Joey said with his face turning red with fury and standing up, clenching his fists, then stops just as soon as Strike Ninja appears out of the floor between Kaiba and Joey. "If anyone wishes to take another step, please feel free." Lee said smirking with his duel disc activated and Strike Ninja on the monster card zone. Joey looked at Lee in shock. "Ain't that card Duke's monster?" Joey said. "That it is Joey, I ran into him on the way here. He told me that he wanted to try and get his Dungeon Dice game back in buisness." Lee said. "So he gave me Strike Ninja." Lee stated as Yugi grabbed both his deck and the pharoahs deck and sighs. Lee took Strike Ninja off the card slot on his duel disc n turned it off and turned to Kaiba, still holding Kura in one arm. "So Seto, what actually happened anyways?" Lee asked, slightly confused and curious. "I don't know who he is, but he has amazing skills, one's like I've never seen before." Seto said. **_

_**Everyone heard a loud noise comming from outside, then Lee ran outside as everyone followed close behind and saw that Lee looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Are you OK hunny?" Kura asked her boyfriend, gentley putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's Aries, my old friend from high school!" Lee said, trying not to start shivering. "Hello, Lee. Long time no see." Aries said, smirking evily as he started to approach the gang. "Well, you havn't changed much." Lee said, gulping. "I challenge you to a duel, Lee!" Aries yelled, and with that, both guys had there duel disc's activated and decks shuffled along with 5 cards in there hands. "I think I'll go first." Lee said, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode and place one card face-down and end my turn there. Your move." Lee said, slightly nervous but confident. "Gladly." Aries said, still smirking as he drew a card. "I think I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed, next i'll set one monster in defence mode and end my turn." Aries said, looking over at Kaiba. "Remember that move Mr. Kaiba?" Aries asked. Joey turned around and quickly ran back inside to grab some food,then ran back out with the others. "Joey? How can you think of food at a time like this?" Tea asked sternly. "I don' know." Joey replied, then shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon Lee, you can take this guy!" Joey yelled in exitement. Lee drew a card and looked at it in anguish. 'Damn, not the card I need, I need a better hand.' Lee thought as he entered his main phase. **_

_**"Alright, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack and chain to his summon with the trap card Torrential Tribute." Lee yelled over to Aries as a wave swept all the monsters away, leaving the hero standing there. "Why is he still out on the field?" Aries asked as he looked in horror. "Elemental Hero Wildheart's special effect kicks in, which is that hes un-affected by trap cards." Lee said with a smile. "Well played, Lee." Yugi said, stealing some of Joey's popcorn. Joey just growled at Yugi and he stepped off. "I'm not done yet,next I'll set one card face down and activate Relaod, this allows me to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the number of cards i had in my hand, and I count only two." Lee said as he did the effect of Reload. "Next, I'll throw one more card face down and have my Wildheart attack your lifepoints directly!" Lee said, still smiling as his monster pulled out its mighty sword and struck Aries down dealing 1500 points of damage. "Way to go Lee!" Everyone cheered, exept Kaiba of course. "You forget Lee, I still have powerful cards just waiting to rip i apart!" Aries yelled, then drew a card. "Now, I activate Card Destruction!" Aries said as he discarded his hand to the graveyard and drew the same amount while Lee did the same. "Time for your destruction Lee!" Aries yelled. "I remove a monster of light and darkness to summon the all powerful Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beggining! hahahaha!" Aries laughed as the monster appeared on the field and everyone went pale. "Now my knight, win me this duel!" Aries yelled. "Not so fast, activate the trap card Waboku to protect my monster and my life points." Lee said, now smirking as the gang all cheered. **_

_**"You got lucky with that one Lee, but just wait until next turn." Aries said as he ended his turn and watched Lee draw a card. "Time to end this, right here, right now!" Lee yelled as he started getting an adrenaline rush. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn along with Serial Spell to copy the effect of my spell card by discarding my entire hand to the graveyard, now, I bring fourth you Newdoria and my Goblin Elite Attack Force. Newdoria, attack Black Luster Soldier and destroy him with your effect,now, Wildheart and my Goblins, finish him off!"Lee yelled as his two remaining monsters depleated Aries' life points. "No, how could this have happened?" Aries screamed as he turned around and ran away. "That was amazing!" Tea and Kura said as they both hugged Lee. "Exelent dueling Lee." Yugi said as he shook his hand. "Yugi, are you comming to put your deck in the Hall of Fame at Duel Academy?" Kaiba asked as he climbed into his limo. "Yep, see you later guys." Yugi said as he climbed into the limo and drove away. "Well, we best be off, Lee. See you later!" Tea and Joey said as they started walking back home. "Need a lift?" Lee asked Kura as he started walking towards his car. "Ya, wait up!" Kura yelled as she caught up to her boyfriend, grabbed his hand and walked to his car as she kissed his cheek.**_


End file.
